The present disclosure relates generally to the field of cognitive computing, Internet of Things (IoT), and more particularly to data processing and accurately indicating a point in time of a social media post, for various users, by using internet of things (IoT).
Social media networks allow friends and family to share various kinds of information, both about the poster and those that may be referenced, or tagged, in the social media post. For example, a poster (e.g., user) may post important occasions to their social media network, for example that today is their birthday or wedding anniversary.
In other social media posts, or interactions, a user may post where they are currently eating breakfast, lunch, or dinner, and may even post that they are about to get on an airplane, train, or cruise ship for an exotic destination vacation. Social media contacts, or “friends”, of the poster may be able to see other people that are tagged at the breakfast venue, or sitting next to the user on the airplane, although unable to see a time progression of tagged individuals at the social media posting event.